My Guardian Trickster
by Phoenix Wolf 14
Summary: Gabriel ran away from heaven and he didn't expect to hear from them or his father again. What happens when he is assigned to be Sam Winchesters guardian angel by God. Will he be there for Sam? Read to find out. A Sabriel story about Gabriel watching over Sam's entire life and the view points of Gabriel and Sam.
1. In the beginning

MY GUARDIAN TRICKSTER

Notes

So this took me over 9 hours to write but I don't care. I worked really hard to get this finished and checked and everything so that I could upload it all in one go for you guys. Please review. I'd love feedback. Good and Bad. Enjoy.

Gabriel ran away from Heaven. After Lucifer's fall he couldnt stand to be there any longer, so, he ran.

He ran from Michael, he ran from his heavenly duties, he ran from the Host.

His father had the same idea and had also vanished, without anything like a note to say he was leaving. He just vanished.

So Gabriel did the same.

It was hard for him to leave his brothers and sisters at such a fragile time, but he just couldnt stay.

He knew that the entire Host would look for him, and he knew that Michael would worry he went with Lucifer.

So as his own witness protection he took up the role as Loki. The trickster god of mischief.

Honestly, it was fun to mess with the pagans, Ganesh the most. Setting him lose in a village or town as his true elephant state was a laugh, for some time.

Eventually though, it got boring.

The constant meetings about pathetic pagan problems. The constant hiding his true power, his grace, to look like the god he was impersinating.

Eventually it got too much. The constant pranks on Thor and the snide remarks and bantering with Oden, not even they were enough to be fun.

For awhile he tried the whole god sacrifices thing. People worshipped him, gave him offerings and made him tempels. They did things in his name, Loki.

Though, these too grew old.

He wasnt a pagan god and he didnt enjoy the sacrifices or the taste of human flesh. Obviously he had to indulge in these things. He had to make sure he wasnt found out.

Finally, he found something that was fun and fit his role enough that he could blend in.

He would go round finding assholes that needed their just desserts and he would serve it to them.

He would use their sins to bring about their downfall by tricking them.

He didnt always kill them.

No, sometimes he would leave them traumatised yet redeemed.

Though yes, sometimes he did kill them. If they werent redeemeable he would kill them or if they did something to piss him off, he would kill them.

It wasnt long until he had Hunters on his trail.

They never caught him though.

He actually tried not to kill the hunters, they had good intentions, no matter how much of an asshat they were, he would trick them into thinking they had killed him.

Sometimes they actually managed to stab him, and not his double, but even then, they didnt kill him.

Hunters believed him to be a simple Trickster, not Loki, and certanly not Gabriel, Archangel of The Lord.

They couldnt kill him with a stake or anything else they tried.

He kept this routine of giving assholes their just desserts for awhile.

He loved the power and freedom it gave him.

He hadnt expected to hear anything from the Host until the apocolypse was well under way, he most certainly hadnt expected to hear from his Father.

So it came to a suprise to him when he heard his Fathers voice telling him to look after Lucifers vessel, Sam Winchester.

It came as an even bigger suprise when he first laid eyes on the boy and he found that he loved the boy on first sight.

His grace sang at the sight of the child and the childs soul shone bright when Sam gazed upon the archangel.

It was the beggining of a friendship that would last forever.

And the beggining of a love story that would never die. 


	2. Lola

The first time he saw Sam was in a small nice but not posh hospital room. Sam was wrapped in a cream blanket tucked in Mary's arms.

The father, John, was sitting in a arm chair next to the bed and Dean, Sam's brother was on his fathers lap trying to sqwirm his way onto the bed to get a better look at his new baby brother.

One look at Dean told Gabriel that he would one day become the mate of an angel and was Michaels vessel.

But that didnt matter to him. None of it did.

The only thing that mattered in this room was the small bundel of hope and joy wrapped in his mothers arms.

Sam Winchester.

Sam was the only thing that mattered and was the only thing he could think about.

He made himself visible to Sam only and walked up until he was standing at the edge of the bed and bent over so he could give his finger to Sam's tiny baby hand.

When Sam took the offered finger and gazed up into Gabriel's eyes and started doing the baby version of a laugh.

Something that shouldnt have been possible giving his young age and that fact that he had been born just hours before.

But he couldt bring himself to care about that.

All he could care about and think about was the look on Sam's face and in that very moment Gabriel knew he could never leave this kid and he had to protect him.

Snapping out of his trance and realising that it must look strange for Sam to be holding thin air he reluctantly took his finger back, pulling a disapointed noise from Sam.

Walking out the room, he stood in the hallway and when no body was looking snapped his fingers transforming himself into a petite midwife with strawberry blonde hair before walking back into the room.

The Winchesters all looked up at his entrance.

"Hey-a! Im Lola. I just wanted to ask if I could take Sam for a little bit, so that I can give him a quick check up and observe him?"  
He said in a overly happy high pitched voice.

Mary looked 'Lola' up and down before she reluctantly handed Sam to him.

"Thanks. It wont be long I assure you." He said as he carefully took Sam and walked out the room after Mary gave a brief nod.

Once outside he snapped them to an empty room in the hospital and changed his apperance back to his original vessel.

Looking down at Sam's cute little face he sent out a silent prayer thanking his father for drawing him to Sam.

Sam sleepily looked up at Gabriel and clasped a hold of his nose in one hand and his honey locks in the other. Smiling up at Gabriel.

Oh Father this child was going to be the death of him.

Gently taking the hand of his nose he let the little fist curl around his forefinger and index finger.

"Hey kiddo. Im Gabriel. Im going to look after you. I will always be here."

He looked down and saw that Sam was asleep he leaned down and kissed the top of his head, pouring a little bit of grace into the peck.

Feeling something wet on his cheek he lifted his hand and noticed for the first time in a millenia, he was crying.

Wiping away the remainder of tears threatening to fall, he snapped his fingers and he was the perky midwife again and he was outside the Winchesters room again.

With another glance at the sleeping boy in his arms he walked back into the room making sure to put an extra bounce in his steps.

"Here were go. All fine." He told them as he handed the still sleeping Sam over to Mary who also looked like she was about to drop at any moment.

Turning to leave the room he glanced at Dean and couldnt help himself.

Walking over to Dean, who was now sat on the end of the bed, he kneeled down,

"Whats your name?" Knowing he cant just call him Dean without raising suspicion. Whilst John may not be a hunter, Mary certainly was.

"D..Dean" Came the shy response. And Gabriel most certainly did not find that adorable.

"Well Dean-o. Do you want a lollipop?" He asked and pulled out a strawberry pop out of his pocket.

With a smile he left. 


	3. The Bond

He spent the next two months by Sam's side 24/7, it wasnt until he found some jerk in the neighbourhood who deserved their just desserts that he finally let himself leave the boys side.

When he left he felt a spike in the bond he found that he shared with Sam a week after he was born. He could sense Sam's emotions and vice versa.

Whenever he got bored or pissed or anything really, it showed in Sam's behaviour.

If he was upset Sam would start bawling his eyes out.

If he was angry Sam would have a baby tantrum.

It was the same for him to. Except he could control it more and stop it from affecting him. Too much.

But as soon as Sam could no longer see Gabriel he had started to cry his eyes out.

When Gabriel got back a few hours later he found Sam still having a crying fit.

God he would really have to get Sam used to him leaving.

Not that he planned to do so often.

It was four months later when he left Sam again.

The Pagans had called a meeting and he had to be there. Luckily they only happened every 30 years give or take.

They still sucked though.

It was a lunch time when he left and he would be back early enough the next morning to see Sam sleep for a few hours before he woke up.

To make sure Sam wasnt affected to much he discreetily convinced Mary to take Dean and Sam to a funshack sort of place. She took them every now and then.

Using a tiny bit of infulence and subliminal messages he got Mary to take them.

He went with them and when Dean had Sam in the baby ball pit, he snapped away.

Luckily, it wasnt for another few hours when he felt the tell tale sign of Sam crying through the bond.

He was sat at a long table listening to Oden and Buddah yell at each other.

Boring.

It was 3 o'clock and he had another nine hours of this.

So he zoned out.

Thinking about ways to trick people descrietly and thinking up ideas of worlds he could make to take Sam whenever Mary, John and Dean werent around.

He did that often.

He would create an illusion of Sam sleeping and he would take the real Sam to one of his pocket universes and spend time with him.

Last time he took Sam to a tropical beach somewhere and made it look exactly the same with the exeption that there was no tourists.

No noisy kids playing about.

No woman sunbathing.

No men getting food and drinks.

Just peaceful silence.

The waves soft and relaxing lapping against the warm yet not boiling golden sand.

He had also created a mix of floats to choose from.

He was taking Sam into the ocean to have a little swim.

With him being a baby he had gotten a ray of different couloured floats for him.

Sam had 'picked' a light blue one.

When he says picked. He means looked at for the longest moment of time.

So Gabriel had made the rest vanish and had taken Sam in the ocean.

He had made sure there werent any rough rocks or sea creatures or crabs in the sea.

He also made the sea a nice temperature for a baby as young as Sam.

Sam loved it.

After that he had snapped a towel up and sat on the green towel on top of the sand with Sam inbetween his spread out legs.

Realising just how unprotected Sam was he snapped again and he was coated with sun cream to stop the little baby burning.

He snapped once more a small tub with vanilla ice cream appeared in his hands. Melted.

He grabbed Sam and turned him around until he could spoon feed him tiny bits at a time.

As he had guessed, it was messy.

After Sam had three quarter of the ice cream Gabriel's shirt was covered in the last quarter. Sam's hands and face also covered.

But Gabriel didnt mind.

He simply snapped them clean and the empty tub gone.

That had been the end of their little trip out and Gabriel returned a now sleepy Sam back to his crib making the illusion disapear.

That was three weeks ago.

Mary had been confused at the small tan Sam had but didnt think much about it.

When someone said his name he realised he had zoned out. Fully into the memory.

Sitting back not really paying attention he rejoined the meeting.

Just seven more hours to go.

This was going to be a long night.  



	4. Azazeal

It was at 11 o'clock when he felt the bond spike like it never had before, sending him jumping froward in his seat.

Gasping he looked around and quickly announced he had to leave.

The others werent happy, but screw them, his Sammy needed him.

Snapping himself away he found himself in the midlle of Sam's nursery and in the middle of a scene he had NEVER expected to see with Sam.

Sam was in his crib crying and Mary was on the ceiling in flames.

He could hear John thuding up the stairs and he could hear Dean waking up.

But that wasnt what scared him.

No.

What scared him was the fact the Azazeal was there pinning Mary to the ceiling.

Azazeal.

Fear took root in his grace as he turned to glance at Sam.

Oh no Father! He had been to late.

Sam's soul now had a dark smudge.

Gabriel realised that he now had demon blood in him.

Becoming visible, he let his six wing show and scared Azazeal off.

He would deal with him later.

Running over to Sam he tried to calm him with the bond but before he could do anything John came booming into the rooming eyes filled with horror as he shouted for his beloved.

Quickly disapearing out of view he let John grab Sam and hand him to Dean telling him to run.

He liked Mary. John not so much. But he liked Mary.

But he didnt stay.

There was nothing that could be done for her now.

So he ran after Dean who was carrying a crying Sam down the stairs and out the door.

He mentally called the fire department and an ambulance when they got outside.

Not even two minutes later they showed up.

Trickster magic.

By this point John was out the house, kneeling on the ground, crying as paramedics rushed to him whilst the rest took Sam and checked on Dean.

He walked over to Sam and put two fingers fingers to his head checking him for injuries and sending a small amount of grace through him to calm him down and clear him of any smoke in his lungs.

There was nothing he could do about the demon blood however.

It would always be there to remind him that he failed.

Remind him that he didnt get there in time.

He should have been there! 


	5. Left Alone

From then John went to Missosouri and asked if they could stay there.

Whilst there he probed her of any and all facts on the supernatral.

Turns out there was a case nearby.

John went to it leaving the boys with Missosouri and unknowingly him.

He never went with John.

After that night he never left Sam's side.

When Sam turned one John left the state.

They settled in a small,cheap, but not horrible apartment.

John went hunting most of the time and when he was not he was either researching Azazeal or teaching Dean to fire a gun.

John left Sam as Dean's responsibility and hardly spent time with him.

Dean was only around six, he couldnt look after Sam, so Gabriel did.

He became permantly visible to Sam and talked to him.

He snapped up food for Sam and Dean because he couldnt let the poor kid starve.

He washed their clothes and got new clothes whenever he could and John wouldnt notice.

He knew it was wrong but sue him. He was a guardian archangel.

He changed Dean's memory to think that he did all those things and that he looked after Sammy.

When Sam turned two, John left the state again however this time stayed in a grummy motel with only two beds and no where for Sam to sleep.

John left that day and this time took a six year old Dean with him on the hunt saying they would be back before nightfall and Sam would be fine.

They didnt come back for two days and Sam wouldnt have been fine if not for him.

Whilst the other Winchesters where gone he snapped and the motel room was clean with a king sized bed and a comfy looking crib.

Though he knew Sam would end up sleeping in the bed with him.

The tiny dirty kitchen turned into a a nice marble kitchen full of snacks, sweets and baby food.

The room was filled to the brim with cuddly toys and plush's. Which Sam loved.

He fed Sam and looked after him during them two days.

Sam slept on his chest in the king sized bed whilst he lay proped up on the pillows, legs crossed, and arms behind his head as he stared down at his human.

When he heard the impala puling up he snapped making everything disapear and return to normal.

He lay sleeping Sam on a pillow, which he may have altered slightly to make more comfy, and he sat on th edge of the bed.

John and Dean came through the door looking tired and a bruised.

Dean checked on his baby brother then moved him under the covers and went to sleep with Sam against his chest.

John didnt seem to care about Sam and didnt seem to care that he left his two year old by himself for two days. He simply put his stuff away, slipped his shoes off and got into bed.


	6. Gaayy-bbb

A few months later the same thing happened again. Gabriel again had to take care of Sam.

In this time Sam said his first word and started crawling.

His first word made Gabriel cry.

It was 'Gaayy-bbb'.

Whilst a very off version of his name it was still his name.

When Sam turned three he learned to walk with help from 'Gabe'. Sam could now say Gabe properly he just couldnt say Gabriel.

When Sam started saying Gabe, Dean had been confused whilst John didnt even notice his son's first word.

Sam was left alone all the time now. He looked after Sam, and he ended up becoming even more protective.

When Sam turned four, Dean and John were hunting a Shrtiga.

They pissed it off.

It came after Sam.

He didnt let it get within two feet of the boy though.

He smote it without a second thought and left John and Dean oblivious to what happened to it and what had nearly happened to Sam.

When Sam was four and a half he mentioned his 'imaginary' friend Gabe.

Dean called him crazy and John ignored him.

When Sam turned five John started to get him to learn things like Latin and how to fire a gun.

He was there by Sam's side through all of it.

He sometimes used magic to help Sam when John wouldnt stop.

He remembered the first time it happened.

"Sam! If you dont hit that target we are not going in. We will stay out here until you hit it! HIT THE TARGET!"

It was 9 o'clock at night and they had been out there since 11 o'clock in the morning.

Sam hadnt eaten.

Yet John couldnt care less and wasnt backing down.

Sam was trembling and his hands were shaking.

He woudnt be able to hit a target, not tonight.

So next time Sam took a shot he used his magic and guided the bullet to the bullseye.

Yet John still kept him out there, insisting to keep going.

Sam argued but that didnt help him. All that earned was a slap to the back of his head making Gabriels grace see red.

He kept using his magic to help Sam until John finally let him go inside.

John went out to a bar after.

Dean was asleep.

Sam still hadnt eaten.

So he made Sam mac and cheese and snapped up a soda for him.

John kept pushing Sam and this kept happening so whenever they were hunting, Gabriel would take Sam out and patiently and calmly help him hit a bullseye.

Gabriel stood behind Sam massaging his shoulder blades.

Sam stood with the gun aiming towards the target, shaking lightly.

"Sam relax. You dont have to hit the bullseye. Just take deep breathes in and out in and out. Aim for for target not the bullseye and dont think to much about it."

They kept going like that on and off for a day having breaks whenever Sam wanted one.

He would supply mountains of toys and chocolate for the boy.

Finally by the end of the day Sam could hit the target perfectly.


	7. Always there, Always protecting

When Sam turned six him and Gabriel practiced Latin until Sam was fluent.

Realising it may come in handy later in life he also taught Sam Enochian. By the end of the year he was fluent.

John told Sam that he couldnt have an 'imaginary' friend and that it was stupid.

He told Sam not to mention him to his dad or brother and they seemed to think he finally went away.

When Sam turned seven he found out about monsters.

He was scared and couldnt sleep.

Gabriel used his grace and wrapped Sam's soul is a blanket protecting him from bad dreams about monsters and demons.

John got Sam to research more and more.

Gabriel helped out.

Whenever Sam couldnt find something or needed help Gabriel would simply tell him.

When Sam turned eight, John pulled him along on hunts.

Gabriel was always there standing over him making sure he didnt get hurt.

When one incident had a vampire cornering him, Gabriel chopped its head off with Sam's fallen machete.

After that Gabriel put a brand on Sam's soul to let any and all supernatural creatures know that Sam was under the protection of an archangel.

No supernatural creature bothered him after that.

When Sam turned nine Gabriel got worried.

John was getting closer to figuring out Sam had demon blood in him and he had no idea how John would react.

When Sam turned ten John found out.

John kept a closer eye on Sam and he pushed him harder and for longer than he ever has.

John started to blame Sam.

When Same turned eleven the bullying started.

Moving from school to school, Sam got bullied constantly.

However Gabriel was always there, always protecting him.

When he could he made himself look like an eleven year old kid with golden eyes and hair.

He stopped bullies from hurting and picking on Sam and he made sure those that did payed.

Sam always knew it was him.

When Sam turned thirteen Gabriel told Sam who he really was.  
He told Sam everything.

They went round the globe laughing, having fun and pranking people.

Sam ended up helping whenever 'Loki' had a job.

At first he wouldnt let Gabriel/Loki kill anyone.

This changed when he was fourteen.

Sam saw what people could really do.

Sam saw the true evil of people.

When this happened he didnt mind letting Loki kill them if they were unredeemable.

Gabriel let Sam come up with tricks and pranks and he helped Sam pull harmless ones on his brother.

When Sam turned fifteen Gabriel taught him other launguages.

He taught Sam Spanish, French, German, Russian, Japanese, African and a few ancient launguages like Norse and greek.

By sixteen Sam was fluent in most and had recieved a full scholarship ride to Stanford.

Sam was over joyed and so was Gabriel.

Of course when John found out, he was not.

He told Sam he couldnt go.

They got into an argument that would end all arguments and Gabriel had to stop himself from smiting John at the end of it.

His grace was flaring and raging.

John told Sam that if he walked out that door not to come back.

Sam walked out the door.

He hadnt taken clothes, food, money when he left in a moment of rage, and he didnt have anywhere to go.

So Gabriel took him to a house he made, he got everything Sam would need and they lived here until school started back up.

Switching between giving out just desserts, travelling the globe and watching movies.

When college finally came around Sam was seventeen and an aspiring human trickster.

Sam got a dorm with Gabriel who once again posed as a student.

They went to classes.

In the boring ones Gabriel made Sam laugh and made them not so boring by making small changes to the lesson for a laugh or making the teacher look stupid to the class.

He never got a call from John and only ever got one or two from Dean, which he ignored.

This went on until Sam started University when he was twenty .

He graduated two years later.

On one of his last days before he left, Dean showed up at Gabriel and Sam's dorm asking for help.

He said that John had gone hunting and he is missing.

Sam refused and after that he graduated.

The night after his graduation him and Gabriel went out to a bar to celebrate.

The night ended with the two lip locked.


	8. Trickster Sam

After graduating Sam suggested they get a little apartment. Gabriel had just smirked and snapped his fingers.

Next thing Sam knew they were in a very fancy, very expensive looking penthouse overlooking Miami.

With a little black and white jack russel running towards them.

Three months later and they were doing a ritual to make Sam a trickster.

They spent the rest of the night in bed.

Now that Sam had powers of a trickster they had contests to see who could prank the best.

They eventually caught hunters atentions.

They didnt care.

Until one day, whilst 'Loki' was distracted by two hunters, one snuck up behind Sam who was watching and laughing as the hunters got their ass' handed to them by strippers and stabbed a stake with one of their victims blood through his chest right below his heart.

Sam gasped looking down at the tip sticking out of his chest. Blood started to pour out of the wound.

"Gabe?" Sam whispered around the blood filling his mouth.

The hunter pulled the stake out, smirking, and he slumped out of the chair he was sitting in and fell to his knees, then to his back.

The next thing he sees is a blindingly bright light and he closes his eyes.

Blood spilling out of his mouth and filing his throat, he coughed bringing more blood up.

He was dying.

Oh God.

Gabriel was watching as the two strippers he made beat on the hunters when he heard the soft whisper.

His heart froze.

Turning around, he turned in time to see a hunter pull a bloody stake out of Sam's back and Sam slump forward.

He saw red.

Yelling in his true voice he let go of the hold he had on his grace smiting all three men at once before rushing over to Sam.

Sam was on his back coughing up blood and blood pooled underneath him.

He was struggling to keep his eyes open and he was fading fast, glowing trickster green.

Oh Father no!

Doing the only thing he could think of he put his hands on Sam's chest covering the wound and focused on his grace.

He pulled some and put it into Sam.

At the same time Sam stopped breathing.

"Common Samsquatch! You can do it. Just accept it. COMMON! SAM!" He shouted, beating Sam's chest with his fists over and over.

Sam woke up with a gasp flying forward nearly head butting Gabriel.

His eyes glowed gold with a green outline.

He turned to look up into Gabriel's relieved face.

"Gabe?" He asked just before passing out.

Picking Sam up he flew them back to their pent house, not bothering to clean up, and lay Sam down on their bed.

And waited.

Sam didnt wake up for another three days.

Disorientated Sam sat up slowly blinking against the blinding lights.

"Wha.."

"Hey-a Samster. How ya feeling?" Gabriel asked in a small voice.

"Wierd. What happened? I was..I was dying. Am I dead?"

"No your not dead, but yes you were dying. I infused some of my grace with your soul to save you. So now you have some of my archangel powers aswell as the trickster ones.  
Plusss you cant die by anything other than an archangels blade. Plussssssss your even more immortal and can stop aging whenever you want. Thats why you feel wierd. And I would look at your eyes. They're beautiful."

He snapped up a mirror and handed it to Sam who looked at his eyes and gasped.

"Wow. Ok." Sam said before pulling Gabriel into a passionate kiss.

The two spent the rest of the day finding out Sam's new powers and learning he now has REALLY good stamina.  



	9. Family Reunion

Sam decided to stop aging at twenty five. It wasnt long after that, when they met the next pair of hunters coming after them.

The Winchesters.

Gabriel had killed a professor who liked young girls too much, and Sam had made a college jerk think he was being abducted by aliens.

Fun.

When John and Dean showed up at the campus to talk to the 'janior', Gabriel.

After they left Gabriel went to find Sam and told him his father and brother were here.

"You want to leave kiddo?"

"NO! They dont rule me or my actions. Lets just keep going with the plan. They cant kill either of us anyway." He added with a smirk.

"No, they cant. I like your thinking. You gonna pull some tricks on them? Get them to turn on each other?"

Sam just grinned.

Everything was going fine and according to plan until Bobby showed up.

He had made John and Dean mad at each other.

Dean thought that John had broke his car.

John thought Dean had broke his laptop.

It was perfect.

Until Bobby showed up and pulled their heads out of their arses.

But that didnt affect the plan and soon enough the three of them were circling the trickster.

"Wanna come say hi Sammy?" The trickster asked.

Shocking Dean, John and Bobby.

They all looked up to the stage when they heard footsteps.

They all froze in shock when Sam walked on to the stage dressed in black jeans and an expensive dark blue button down.

"Hey guyss! Miss me?"

At the stunned silence and the look on the three mens faces both Sam and Gabriel burst out laughing.

Dean was the one who broke free of shock first

"Sam?" He asked slowly.

"Yep it's me. What no hug for you little brother?" He asked throwing his arms out in a mock gesture, turning to look at Gabriel he said, " Y'no Lo I dont think they are happy to see me. Do you?"

Gabriel laughed around a lollipop that appeared in his mouth seconds before, taking it out he waved it at the three men, who were still staring at Sam, "No, I dont think they are. Oh well," he sighed.

John and Bobby then broke out of their trance.

"SAM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH A FILTHY TRICKSTER!" John screamed.

Sam's eyes darkened at the word filthy. He glared at John, cocking his head then smirking.

"What Im doing?" he asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes and humor on his face, "Well that basically consists of screwing him and helping him." he finished grinning.

Dean physically paled at that, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

Bobby looked like he was feeling sympathy for Sam.

John looked furious.

Gabriel was laughing so hard he was crying.

Bobby whispered something to John who had something unrecognisable in his eyes.

Twisting round he glared at the trickster wo took his son.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU MONSTER?!" He screeched, red as a tomatoe.

Gabriel fixed him a glare that most ran from.

"What I did? Well thats easy. I looked after him when you left for days, weeks on end. I fed him and clothed him. I taught him and I PROTECTED HIM! But now you mean?  
I turned him and I LOVE him." he paused for a momnet as if thinking about something, "So Sammy? Should we kill em or not? Your family, your choice."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU RAISED HIM! ME AND DEAN DID NOT YOU! I TAUGHT HIM EVERYTHING HE KNOWS!" John shouted at the same time Bobby said,

"What do you mean turned him?" voice full of dread.

Dean looked around, then to his brother, then to the trickster.

Sam sighed making a frustrated noise " This is becoming boring." He said before snapping his fingers and apperaing seated next to Gabriel. Getting horrified looks from Dean and Bobby and a hate filled one from John.

"A. No you didnt raise me. You left me to starve, Lo fed me. The only thing you taught me was that you get really mad when drunk, Lo taught me to speak in over nine launguages, he taught me to shoot and research. And B. what he means when he said he turned me was that he set me free.."Sam took a breath and let his eyes turn to their natural green and gold before continuing, looking at Gabriel, "hmmm. Id say kill them but I like Bobby, he was always nice. Bobby you wanna leave? Really no point in getting hurt. I like you!" Sam finished staring at Bobboys shocked face.

"NO! John how do you want to do this? He killed two people and he has Sam.." Sam cut him off before he could continue,

"Actually, he didnt kill two people. He killed one. The aligator was mine thankyou very much! He doesnt get all the credit." Sam finished smirking like Gabriel.

"We kill them both!" John said without hesitantion.

Dean finally spoke up, "WHAT NO! ITS SAM! That trickster just has him under some spell!" Bobby agreed nodding his head.

Sam threw his head back onto Gabriel's shoulder and groaned,"See? You so owe me a hundred bucks! I sooo told you they would say that!" Sam said choking on laugh.

"Yeh yeh Samsquatch whatever! Now? Should we get on with the show cause honestly Im dying of boerdom over here! Bobby you leaving or not?" He asked whilst popping skittels into his mouth.

"STAYIN! And we're taking Sam with us!"

Gabriel turned to look at Sam and raised and eyebrow before bursting out into laughter, "Yeh! Whatever." He said before snapping his fingers.

Sam snapped his too.

The two girls started puching Dean around whilst Sam conjured up a mad chainsaw dude to attack John and Bobby.

"Y'no Dean you really should be able to hold your own against two girls." Sam shouted laughing.

Sometime in the fight John had gotten behind Sam and grabbed him, pulling him up and pushing the stake to his neck.

The chainsaw man and girls disapeared as Gabriel turned to look at John and Sam.

"Really shouldnt have done that buck-o" he said dangerously low still smirking.

"DAD! DONT ITS SAM!" Dean shouted at the same time Bobby shouted "JOHN! DONT!"

"Sure its me. Just new and improved. Just do it John. You're gonna do it anyway. See you around Dean, later Bobby. Lo." he said winking at Lo and mimicking a kiss,  
before turning his head digging the stake in even more drawing blood to say to John," bye pathetic excuse of a father, see you in hell."

"Your right! I was always going to kill you. You know why? Because your a monster, and you were one before you even met this trickster. So yes, I'll see you in hell Demon Boy." He snarled before removing the stake from Sams neck only to stab it through his heart.

"DAD NO!" Dean screamed.

Gabriels eyes turned dark and sinister as he watched Sam get stabbed and just as he was about to hit the ground he snapped his fingers falling to the ground making Sam's body appear in his lap.

Speaking in enochian he whispered, "Its ok Sam. You'll come back I promise. Shh just close your eyes. Your not a demon boy. Your not. I cleared that in the ritual and with my grace. Shh its ok dont fight it. When you wake up I'll be here. You're fine. I love you." he muttered before he saw Sam's eyes close. He looked dead. But Gabriel knew he wasnt. He had his grace inside him and he didnt glow green. However he needed it to look real so he made Sam look like he was glowing green before the colour died down. He was going to let them 'kill' him and walk away, but not after what John said. No Way. Letting Sam's body fall to the floor he stood and glared at John.

It was Bobby who spoke first, "What in holy hell were you speaking in boy?!"

Cocking his head to the side he glared at Bobby," A launguage I taught him when he was fifteen called 'screw you!'"

In the time he was taking to Bobby John had came up close with the stake ready to kill him.

Spinning around fast he caught John's arm before he could bring it down however. He wasnt done yet.

"Not gonna happen buck-o." he said as he spun Johns wrist breaking it in the process and stabbed him in the stomach. Not caring if he survived or not.  
"Thats for caling Sam, Demon Boy. That stuff has been gone for a along time. Mary would be so embaressed in you. You waste of space, pathetic human." whilst saying this he twisted the stake in deeper before he felt a stake go through his own heart. Oh well. Faking shock he looked back to see Dean's horror stricken face. He kinda felt sorry for the kid.  
His brother just 'died' at the hands of their father and his father may die from this wound.

Making himself glow green he slumped to the floor and feigned dead until he heard the doors shut and the impala roaring to life, probably headed to the hospital if he's not already dead. 


	10. His Guardian Trickster

Lifting himself up of the dusty floor he snapped his fingers and the bloody hole in his shirt was gone.

He walked over to Sam and bent down.

He brushed a bit of hair out of Sam's face and then lifted him up bridal style.

He snapped his fingers and Sam's shirt was also fixed.

He snapped again and they were in their penthouse in Miami. Home.

He placed Sam on the bed lying next to him and pulled the sheet over his cold body.

Not long now and Sam will wake up.

Five hours later at three in the morning Sam jolted upright sucking in a deep breath and frantically feeling his chest.

Gabriel grabbed his hands and calmed him.

He told Sam what he did and what happened.

Sam didnt care whether his father lives or dies.

He was vunerable and miserable over what John had called him.

So Gabriel spent the rest of the night convincing Sam he didnt have demon blood, he wasnt a demon boy, and he DID deserve the love of an archangel, something he questioned.

They would spend the next day together and the day after that and the day after that.

They had forever.

Screw the apocolypse and all the shit destined to happen.

That couldnt happen now that Sam was a trickster and bonded with Gabriel, his guardian angel.

His guardian tickster.

The End.

...For now.

Authors Notes.

There you have it. Thanks for sticking with it till the end. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review so I can get feedback to put into my new stories.

I'm thinking of doing a story where Gabriel returns and finds out that either Sam has no soul OR is possessed by Gadreel.

What would you guys prefer? 


End file.
